RayBow Speed
An episode by RayTube, which is about RayTube and Superspeed's obsession with Rainbow Dash. Starring Roles #RayTube #Superspeed #Bella #Fiora #Rainbow Dash Featuring Roles #Luigi #Pop #Cub Plot It's a nice, bright sunny day and RayTube and Bella are walking down the sidewalk holding hands, jumping up and down the street. Superspeed and Fiora are suddenly coming down the street and run into RayTube and Bella. They laugh at the accident and all walk together. When they turn at a corner, someone they never thought is laying on the grass, resting, with giant sunglasses (Hint: Rainbow Dash). When RayTube and Superspeed see her, they run up to her and, with some creepy smiles, say hi and stuff. Thiscauses Rainbow Dash to jump up in surprise. When Rainbow Dash realizes it's only some green hoodie-wearing squirrel and some hedgehog-looking thing, she lowers her guard. She asks the two what they want, and after standing there for a little while, the two reply that they want an autograph. Being excited, she agrees. After signing, RayTube and Superspeed finish their walk with Bella and Fiora while staring at their signed paper. Bella and Fiora, who are annoyed by this, attempt to ignore this. So, they have to ignore the framed pictures of the signature and the duo with Rainbow, which are hung where everyone can see it. Bella goes over to RayTube's house to ask him if he wanted to go to eat, and RayTube agrees. When they arrive at a food restaurant, Superspeed and Fiora happen to be there as well, so they go sit with them. However, at that time, Rainbow Dash walks in and sits at a table and orders some pony food (or whatever it is). RayTube and Superspeed see her and run straight to her table, where Rainbow Dash doesn't mind them being here, but wants them to stay at least where they can't touch her. This leaves Bella and Fiora alone at a table (until Disco Bear shows up). Bella and Fiora are walking home on their own when they see Luigi with the Poltergeist 3000, who is slowly walking, watching for ghosts. Bella and Fiora, thinking of a way to get back at the two, run to Luigi, but at the same time, a ghost heads for Luigi from behind Bella and Fiora. Luigi reacts quickly by sucking using the Poltergeist 3000, which sucks up all three of them. Luigi shakes his Poltergeist 3000, and blood starts coming out from the vacuum. Rainbow Dash is carrying RayTube while Superspeed rides on her back (as requested by the two) as she flies around. Unfortunately, Superspeed falls off and RayTube is decapitated by a branch, freaking Rainbow Dash out. At the ground, Pop and Cub are walking by when suddenly Superspeed falls and splatters on the floor. Cub simply picks up Superspeed's hat, puts it on, and the two contiune their walk. Deaths #Both Fiora and Bella are sucked into the Poltergeist 3000, crushing them. #RayTube is decapitated on a branch. #Superspeed falls to his death. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Articles in need of images